he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Hope (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)
Light Hope is a mysterious holographic persona residing in The Crystal Castle and programmed to assist She-Ra, Etheria's Champion. Biography Light Hope is an artificial intelligence created by The First Ones to act as Etheria's facilitator. Light Hope is housed in the The Crystal Castle and programmed to assist She-Ra, Etheria's Champion, in maintaining balance and functioning it Etheria. Light Hope is also capable of training She-Ra in the use of her powers and the Sword of Protection.Light Hope For centuries Light Hope trained and assisted new warriors in the She-Ra line. Unfortunately, a thousand years ago, a She-Ra named Mara struggled with her powers until it became too much for her mind. Mara became compromised by giving into fear and faulty reasoning and in an act of desperation, Mara stranded Etheria in the empty dimension of Despondos nearly killing Etheria and Light Hope and ending the She-Ra line.Light Hope A thousand years after Mara's actions, Light Hope identified a new being that could become She-Ra, but she was unable to protect her from Shadow Weaver and the Horde. Light Hope was forced to watch Adora grow up from afar until she entered the Whispering Woods and found the Sword of Protection.The Sword Part 1-The Sword Part 2Light Hope Searching for a way to heal Glimmer, Adora eventually returned to the Crystal Castle. After a long battle with Catra,Promise Adora finally properly met Light Hope, who explained her mission and purpose before attempting to keep Adora in the Crystal Castle for years of training. Only through the intervention of Swift Wind, Glimmer, and Bow was Adora convinced to leave and rescue the Runestones and Etheria from Catra's evil plans.Light Hope Abilities Light Hope can change her form at will and project intricately detailed holographic images. As Etheria's facilitator, Light Hope possesses immense knowledge about Etheria, She-Ra and The First Ones. Light Hope also appear to possess some telepathy as she is able to see and project some of Adora's thoughts.Light Hope Equipment * Sword of Protection (formerly) Appearances * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power ** The Sword Part 1 ** The Sword Part 2 ** Promise ** Light Hope Notes * Although Light Hope in a genderless artificial intelligence, she most frequently presents as female, unlike her 1985 counterpart, which was voiced by a man and gendered as male in the original series. Gallery Light Hope (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from The Sword Part 1 001.jpg Light Hope (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from The Sword Part 1 002.jpg Light Hope (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Promise 001.jpg Adora (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Light Hope (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Light Hope (episode) 001.jpg Adora (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Light Hope (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Light Hope (episode) 002.jpg Light Hope (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Light Hope (episode) 001.jpg Her desperate actions led to devastation.png References Category:Characters Category:She-Ra and the Princesses of Power characters Category:Unknown species